


From Me to You: My Last Gift for You

by MafiaVanitasXian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Cute, Engagement, Fluff and Humor, Forgiveness, M/M, Miracles, More tags will be updated, Regret, Sacrifice, Second Chances, Tragedy, parallel worlds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MafiaVanitasXian/pseuds/MafiaVanitasXian
Summary: One thing that you’re not supposed to do in your one life is to never regret any decisions you make or everything will be too late. Kuroo was given a second chance in another parallel world to atone for sins to what he did to Kei but a condition was set by the gods that Tsukishima Kei will always pay the price for every mistakes he makes. To prevent that incident he made, he will do whatever it takes to make Kei his and protect him. But no matter what he does, his Kei from his world is already gone. What would he do once the condition with the gods is over?





	1. You Only Have 'One' Life

**Author's Note:**

> My second fanfic of KuroTsuki. You guys wonder why did I created a new one instead of finishing my new one. My answer is... I'm completely got writer's block there.
> 
> This fanfic was created by the idea after I watch a TV show that shows the difference of rich and poor. It was really angst in the TV Show T-T which gave me an idea of KuroTsuki exeriencing the same but I made it like going to another parallel world. Yes it's like the anime Orange but it's not about letters or future. This is different.
> 
> I look forward to know your opinions about this new story I created. Really I wanna know your thoughts because they inspire me to write more. Why? I don't know just DO IT! XDD Thank you and enjoy reading!
> 
> Warning: Grammar Errors

**(Kuroo’s POV)**

I met him during our high school year, in the middle of Spring I started teaching him how to block so that he’ll get strong enough for the team to face us. Our relationship is nothing but a senpai and kouhai. At first I thought that he’s one of those people who will become a temporary part of my life but I was wrong.

I fell in love with him.

When was it?

When did these feelings started to develop?

My breath got caught it my throat when I saw him again. We both went to Tokyo University together, neither of us decided to make our cross paths again nor I planned to get in touch with him again.

I haven’t confessed to him because I was afraid he’ll reject me but feelings couldn’t be contained inside a bottle anymore, my jealousy got the better of me when I saw him drunk in a restaurant and a classmate of his started touching him so I saved him and confessed my feelings.

I was prepared for a rejected but I didn’t instead he hugged me and confessed his feelings to me. I thought fate was making fun of me because I kept this feelings bottled up inside me for 3 whole years and finally I found someone I loved, my miracle. We started dating, sometime around Bokuto found out my relationship with Kei when he saw us. He hasn’t changed at all and still a noisy owl as ever but what surprised me that he’s dating Akaashi. Apparently, he’s feelings for Akaashi has been blind, he never noticed any signs that he’s already showing his affection towards the owl until Akaashi cornered him and Bokuto finally realized his feelings.

Because of that the four of us started hangout out again like we used to in the Third Gymnasium back in summer training camp.

I was glad that Kei had fun, I never saw him smile and laughed like that. It was a rare sight for me. Our relationship had developed to more levels, we cuddled, kissed and had lots of date but we had never gone to a more high level of relationship until we finally decided to live together.

After we found our apartment to live, we took our time to make the whole place clean and organized, it’s like we’re a married couple already and it was fun. The next day I noticed Kei was acting strange, he was avoiding me. I waited for him to talk to me but I realized he started to avert my gaze so I surprised him with a deep kiss and started touching him like I never had, he pushed me and his face was all red. Cute.

That’s when I found out the reason why he started avoiding me because he too started to think how will our relationship get further. Ah, he’s the same as me. We were both thinking of the same thing and yet we never said that to each other which led us to some fights. I confessed to Kei that I too thought of the same way and that’s when we both give in. That night after we a week we moved in together, was the first time we felt each other’s arms and comfort. Kei was afraid but I hold him gently and prepared him, it was the first time we both felt how much we truly loved each other. After our first night activity, I held his sleeping figure in my arms and held him like a precious jewel.

And wished that this would last never end… but I was wrong.

Because I was the son of the Kuroo Family, one of the top rank company in Japan that had many business partnership in some countries and the condition that my father had told me is that by the time I become a full adult, I have to make a heir.

I never told Kei anything, I wanted to protect him, our relationship but I underestimated the challenge that was given to me by fate. Due to the pressure of the work that was given to me by my family’s company I never had the time to go home to where Kei is.

I was pressured by my duties and my work but it made worse when I found out that my father had chosen wife for me. That’s when I told him about my relationship with Kei but was shocked me that he knew all along with fear built up inside of me I ran outside the house and went to our apartment. I felt relieved when I saw Kei sleeping, thank goodness nothing happened to him. My phone rang and father told me that he won’t do anything to Kei because that would lead me leaving him.

But I want to protect Kei.

I agreed to the arranged marriage if that would mean to protect my lover. I felt bad when I kept leaving Kei alone inside the apartment and kept lying to him.

I was pressured again by the works that was given to me it took a far worse situation when I also thought about my future. I saw a group of family when I passed by a park to get to work and I realized that I wanted to have family like them. When I got home that evening, the apartment was quiet and Kei wasn’t around probably he’s still at work so I sat down and waited for him.

The place was quiet and lonely. I tried to recall my memories with Kei to relieve my stress but that didn’t worked then my decision in my mind was something that will hurt Kei the most, I wanted to have family.

A few months have passed and not once I went to the apartment. Kei must have been worried but I can’t be bothered by that anymore I have more things to settle as the next head of the Kuroo Family.

That night we had a party with the co-workers after we had a successful project finished. Everyone was tired and wanted to a day off for at least two days but before that we had a party to celebrate for our hard work.

My feelings has changed, I thought that my relationship with Kei would last but I was wrong. I think I’ve gotten my feelings get the best of me than my future so I ended everything with him and finally told him I’ve found someone who will give me a family and give me true happiness.

But I didn’t know what kind of mistake that I had made.

I was drunk and some of my co-workers had to take care of my drunken self which made it hard for them so they called my fiancé to pick me up. I never realized my self that my drunken self would show my true colors just looking at the woman who I will marry soon made me more illusional that I saw Kei in her so I started kissing her and telling I love yous.

My phone rang and I just ignored it but since I was too drunk, I didn’t noticed that my phone dropped and had automatically answered the call. There was a voice coming and it sounded like Kei, his voice just made me more lose control and I was too absorbed in my activities but that was actually the last time I will see that caller’s name.

And the last time I would hear Kei’s voice.

The first thing I felt in the morning was headache because of too much alcohol perhaps I should reduce the number of glasses I drink. I look at my phone and saw messages and missed calls from Bokuto and Akaashi I was astonished by the numbers they left.

I was about to go out of my room after fixing my tie when my fiance suddenly burst in inside the room with a dreadful expression on her face. Her eyes are filled with sadness like she’s about to cry. That’s when I found out why she’s like this because her words after bursting inside my room, I made the same expression.

“Kuroo… I’m sorry… but Tsukishima-san is… dead”

My entire world has fallen apart.

  
  


**|☆| animelovertillend |☆|**

  
  


**(Tsukishima’s POV)**

After Kuroo graduation from university, he started working in his family’s company that’s when I noticed he started to change. He would only come home sometimes and even only two times a month. I know his father was strict and wanted Kuroo to become a fine man that he can entrust their company but some people need a little rest.

A few days later, someone knocked on the door and two people said that they’re from the hospital nearby, they showed their I.D to me and wanted to take some DNA samples from everyone in the area. I let them in and agreed to their request I guess it wouldn’t hurt if I didn’t turned them down after I saw so many blood samples.

I was worried about what’s happening to Kuroo so I went to his company and look to see if he’s doing okay.

I passed by a group of women who were squealing about something. I heard Kuroo’s name and some woman’s name too but my heart fell into pieces when I heard the word ‘engagement’ from them. Without thinking twice, I left the company and went back to the apartment. I was not in a mood to go to my part time job.

Was this the reason why Kuroo haven’t been home? Did he abandoned me? I need to know the truth so I went to the Kuroo Household to where his father is. I was too afraid to know the answer from Kuroo’s mouth.

I heard from Kuroo’s father about the current situation. My heart sank that it has already been 3 months since Kuroo’s engagement. I begged Kuroo’s father to break off the engagement and told him how much I love Kuroo and I couldn’t survive this without him but he refused and said that it was Kuroo’s own decision to accept his planned future. His next words hurted me more when Kuroo wanted to have a family I left the house and walked somewhere to who knows where will my feet take me.

My mind and heart is absorbing all the information that Kuroo’s father forced into me. I couldn’t accept it, without knowing my tears started falling. Was our time together was nothing to him? Did his ‘I love yous’ meant anything to him?

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed Kuroo’s number. I wanted to know the truth from him, his own words. If it was all true, it would bring to an end in my world. But… I just need to or else this fear inside of me will never go away. 

He picked up his phone, after I called out his name, a reply that I never wanted to hear. Kuroo is making out with someone, a woman. He really did left me, he chose to have a family. I couldn’t do anything about it it was as if a big hole in my heart appeared in my chest. I hang up and my phone fel down from my hands, they were shaking. Is it fear?

It was raining all of a sudden but I didn’t care if i’ll get sick I’m just glad that this rain understood my feelings. I didn’t have any umbrella with me so I just walked to where the pedestrian lane is.

I just walked without a care in the world. How could I recover from this now? He started avoiding me, ignoring me, never spoke to me and finally left the house without a word. After all the effort I made just to take him back this is what I get. If someone told me that I’ll get this feelings over with, they’re wrong. Kuroo was the only man I loved and he was the one who changed me.

But… if Kuroo is just going to treat me like this in the end… 

Then please… 

Don’t give me the hope that you showed me… 

Without noticing the red light and voices of the citizens yelling the next thing I knew I was already on ground. Surrounded by my pool of blood, it hurts everything hurts I couldn’t move my body and my eyes are fading to black. The voices of the citizens calling for the ambulance was the last thing I heard before I fell to unconsciousness, never forgetting to mutter a familiar man’s name.

“Kuroo… I’m sorry”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was heartbreaking


	2. Regrets Will Never Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo recalled back from the past and realized his mistakes now he has to face the consequences that the gods befall on him. Meanwhile... a surprise encounter that will made him realize that everything has change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG :OO I'm super sorry for the delay. This chapter should have been posted the next day after Chapter 1 but I lost the energy because my new braces took away my energetic self including using my laptop. I can't post it on my phone T-T so now I gain the energy again to post it using my laptop thanks to your comments :))
> 
> Warning: Grammer Error O.O

It’s been 2 months since Tsukishima Kei died, everyone who knew him in the past was shocked especially the former Karasuno Team including Bokuto and Akaashi. Unfortunately, the funeral didn’t took long since Akiteru doesn’t want to see a certain man coming to his little brother’s funeral so he asked his mother to let his brother rest along with their father at the Tsukishima Family Grave in the cemetery.

Meanwhile, Kuroo who just heard from his fiancée a month ago about Tsukishima’s death never visited the Tsukishima Household nor went to their apartment, not even once. He was confused, he doesn’t know what to feel anymore. He just felt lost and can’t do anything it was as if he lost half his soul and he can’t do anything unless his other soul is with him but he never faced it, he never thought Kei as his second soul.

But that shell of his got broken when his fiancée yelled at him for not being affected by his lover’s death and having such cold and half-hearted feelings. This woman is so different, most girls would be so happy to get married by a young, handsome and rich man but she didn’t let the incident pass like a stepping stone for the future.

“Aren’t you affected by Tsukishima-san’s death?!”

Kuroo’s head hurts, work has become a stress and now he has to deal with someone who’s dead. He felt a huge impact on his cheek he was slapped on his cheek after he said those words, the woman was crying and commented on Kuroo’s cold heart how much it really hurts on her especially to Kei.

Few days later, he gathered his courage and went to his apartment where he and Kei used to live. To his surprise, a single funiture has been sighted and the room was filled with emptiness like his heart. He asked the landlord to what happened to the apartment and replied that they were collected just a few weeks ago by Tsukishima Akiteru including all of Kei’s belongings were taken as well.

He called Bokuto and the first thing he heard from his friend is to demand where he was, his tone was complex but Kuroo reassured him that he was fine. It looked like Bokuto was outside, he could hear a train passing by, a good thing so he just arranged a meeting place for them to meet up and Bokuto agreed. He needs to explain what happened to him but there’s one thing he want is for Akaashi not be with him because he loved Kei like a family so surely, Akaashi must be really mad at him now.

He was wrong and he hated himself for hoping, in a small restaurant near the train station, Akaashi is sitting beside Bokuto and glaring at Kuroo for a while. He explained his reasons; the work, pressure, the next master, and the engagement. Bokuto sighed and Akaashi just called him an asshole and a selfish man. Just how much Akaashi’s comments hurts him like a knife pierced on his chest but he was right, he abandoned Kei and treated him like a trash that isn’t needed anymore.

Bokuto was also mad at Kuroo’s treatment towards Kei but he doesn’t want to keep blaming his best friend forever. Instead, he explained his relationship with Akaashi and why he loved his setter so much so Kuroo will realize his feelings for Kei that it wasn’t a waste, loving a man is not a mistake and, to let him realize that he’s just running away from his fear.

That night, Kuroo went to his house and confronted his father, Kuroo Hayato about Kei after he heard from Akaashi that Kei had planned to go where Kuroo’s father is before the incident. He must have know something and demanded an explanation from him to what he did to Kei and the reason for his death.

“You really are a foolish of a man”

“What?”

Hayato pulled out a letter that was on his desk drawer and gave it to Kuroo that it was from Kei before he left the mansion. He was also surprised by Kuroo’s male lover to be that brave, barging inside house and claiming that Kuroo belongs to Kei. He also told Kuroo what his male lover did when he first came here, he couldn’t believe it that Kei actually bowed his head on the floor just to take him back. Kei wouldn’t do that to embarrass himself but he did, just for his sake to take him back but he just wasted all of Kei’s efforts, he started to regret to what he had done. Before Kuroo left the house, his father said one last thing to him.

“Tetsurou… you’re not the only one who regretted this”

He didn’t care about his father’s words to him and left without a word. To relieve himself, he returned to the now-empty-apartment to where he used to live it was midnight so no one will notice that he came inside the apartment without permission. He finally realized his feelings for Kei from Bokuto and Akaashi’s words that they helped him realize his feelings and from his father’s words that made him the biggest jerk.

He opened up the envelope that he received a while ago and read the letter. It was really from Kei, his handwriting he really missed it, did he wrote this letter before leaving to see his father?

 

_ Dear Kuroo, _

_ When you’re reading this, that would mean you already found out that I went to your father’s place even though you kept telling me not to but I no longer have any choice. I wanted to take you back, I always waited for you at home but you never came back so I went to your workplace and heard your co-workers. It really hurts when I found out that you’re engage with someone when you already have me. Was I not enough for you?. You abandoned and betrayed me but I didn’t blame you, I just blamed myself for being weak and helpless. If you’re no longer happy with me, I want to do whatever it takes to make you happy again but it looks like you found someone already. _

_ But Kuroo, if there will come a time that you want to have a comfort and peaceful mind, I’m still here. I’ll always be here waiting for you in this apartment where you used to laugh, cry, mad and be happy with me. I wanted to fight you back but I was powerless against your father. This must have been what Nii-chan warned me before about the difference between us, you who lived in a mansion and me who lives in a normal household and get part time jobs. Regardless of that, my heart won’t change and will never found someone because you are irreplaceable to me. _

_ I’m sorry that I became a failure. I’m sorry that I’m powerless. I’m sorry that I’m not rich. I’m sorry that you had me as your lover and… I’m really really sorry… that I can’t give you a family that you always wanted but I would still love you with or without a family. _

_ Thank you and I’m sorry for everything _

_ From your first love, _

_ Tsukishima Kei _

 

He didn’t noticed that his tears are already falling on his cheeks when he read Kei’s apologies. No he doesn’t want to make him feel this, he wants to tell him that he’s sorry and regretted everything he has done. He too felt the same way but he just ran away after getting jealous of the other families.

This is  what Kei really felt, he knew of it but chose to ignore it. He was completely sunked in by others situation instead of his own, he let his own jealousy gets the best of him instead of his own lover’s cries and Kei who bear all of his mistakes is dead, died all alone.

He stayed inside the apartment all night he doesn’t care if he’ll get kick him out once they found out all he ever wanted to stay and understood the loneliness that Kei felt waiting for him in this apartment. But now he’s gone, Kei is gone. He lost everything.

If only time machine exists, he’ll gladly go back in time and change everything. He wants to atone for his sins but how? To live?! He doesn’t want that! Kuroo cried himself to sleep and prayed to the gods to forgive him and bring Kei back to his life.

‘God… if you really do exist please… give me another chance!’

‘Let me be with Kei in the next afterlife… I want to be with the person I loved the most!’

That’s all he ever wished for, nothing else.

Unknown to him, all of the furnitures in the apartment are gone but Akiteru left a small shrine on the wall that Kei bought and wished for the next person who will rent the apartment. A small shrine that people pray to the gods in the morning to thank for their blessings. What he doesn’t know that he really shouldn’t made a wish that you desire for a ‘second chance’ and ‘afterlife’.

Most people would say: Be careful what you wished for… or else it will come true.

  
  


**|☆| animelovertillend |☆|**

  
  


**_“A second chance… that’s a high request coming from a human who’s powerless”_ **

**_“Humans are weak that’s why they begged us The Seven Lucky Gods to get rid of their regrets”_ **

**_“It’s way too boring. They do realize that is their nature”_ **

**_“Hotei, even if we try to interfere human affairs, they will never change”_ **

**_“No matter what he do, his lover is already dead and he can never go back to life”_ **

**_“It’s not a 100%—”_ **

**_“Daikoku, that’s forbidden… no human must never commit such sinful act”_ **

**_The Seven Lucky Gods; Ebisu, Daikokuten, Bishamonten, Benzaiten, Fukurokuju, Jirojin, Hotei and Kishijoten have thought about Kuroo’s request to them. The 3 gods agreed to his request, since they are the gods of fortune they should at least give the human a second chance to atone for his sins but 4 gods refused it since it is forbidden to bring someone back to life and it would be a grave sin for reviving the dead._ **

**_Daikokuten who’s been carefree for years and gave the idea of resurrecting someone had another idea in mind which interrupted the others gods who had intimidating atmosphere around them._ **

**_“What if we send him to another world?”_ **

**_“That’s even worser!!” Hotei yelled at him._ **

**_“If we send a human to a parallel world, that would be breaking the balance of life to both worlds” Bishamonten contended on Daikokuten’s suggestion._ **

**_“But we did sent someone and nothing happened”_ **

**_“That was years ago and we vowed ourselves to make it happen again”_ **

**_“Why don’t we just send him already. I just want to see the man’s future” Benzaiten, the only female in the Seven Lucky Gods monotonously agreed to Daikokuten’s idea._ **

**_It was a ridiculous idea and outrageous since humans are forbid to know the knowledge of the other world’s existence. Two worlds aren’t supposed to meet, that is the law._ **

**_More thoughts and with the option of the other world’s existence idea by Daikokuten and Benzaiten’s approval, the others gods have come to an agreement when they thought about the human’s regret. That could be the punishment for Kuroo who wasted the ‘one’ life that was given to him, the happiness he created and destroyed it after._ **

**_“Daikokuten, why did you suggested that?” Ebisu asked the god of commerce and prosperity._ **

**_“Even if I’m a god of prosperity, I hate humans who think of themselves so highly and abandon to where they came from”_ **

  
  


**|☆| animelovertillend |☆|**

  
  


Kuroo woke up when he felt he’s being lick in the face and smelled something horrible, he opened his eyes to realize he’s at the alley with him sitting on the trash bags and a cat has been licking his cheek.

What happened to him? Why did he ended up in the alley? He was in an apartment just a while ago before he slept… wait was he kicked out?! He was pissed off, that was a worst treatment for someone who was just sleeping and yet they threw him in the alley full of trash.

He stood up and get out of the alley, he looked at his surroundings and didn’t recognised anything. Where was he? Did they throw me out in another place just because I slept in an empty apartment?!

He was dusting his clothes to get rid of the remaining dirt on his civilian clothing. A familiar man passed by who was carrying a plastic bag from the convenience store.

“Um are you okay, sir?” he noticed the poor man who was dirty and he just felt he need to help him.

“Ah, yeah. I’m fin—” his eyes widen at the man. Tsukishima Akiteru was standing in front of him, he doesn’t know what to say. After all days he has to encounter with someone it has to be him, the older brother of Kei.

“I’m sorry for everything! I know I’m at fault but I really do—” he just moved in instinct. He can’t run away from this man now or else he’ll be a coward. He was about to say his reasons to Akiteru until he was interrupted.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about but I think this is the first time we met” Akiteru was incomprehensive of the situation, he didn’t understand why would this person just suddenly apologized to him during their first meeting.

“Eh? But… a year ago… to Kei… I mean”

“You know my little brother?”

“Huh?”

Kuroo was so confused right now. I thought this man hated him for abandoning Kei and now he’s acting like he doesn’t know him. Is this revenge, acting like they don’t know each other? Wait! That’s too childish for a fight, he has to ask him some questions to what’s going on.

“Aki—Tsukishima-san, what happened? Why are you acting like you don’t know me?”

“Um, I’m sorry that I forgot you? But this is the first time that we met…”

What, first time he says… Kuroo and Akiteru were both at loss to this strange conversation so Kuroo thanked the heavens when he heard a nostalgic voice broke this confusing situation.

“Kuroo, there you are” it was Kenma, his childhood friend and setter back in their high school days in Nekoma. Wait, what’s Kenma doing here?

“Ah Akiteru-san, this is Kuroo, my childhood friend I’m sorry if he confused you with someone else. He’s just tired” he’s accustomed to what’s happening here but first he needs to confirm something to Kuroo.

“Oh it’s okay, so you’re friends with… Kuroo-san? He mentioned my little brother a while ago so perhaps they’re friends too. I have to go now, Kenma-kun you can visit at the hospital later. Have some time to talk to your friend” he was also confused why would this person named Kuroo know him when they haven’t met before but if he’s Kenma’s friend, that must have been the reason.

“Yes, thank you Tsukishima-san. I'll visit later” Akiteru left, leaving Kenma with Kuroo. He stared at Akiteru’s leaving figure and he seem to be head at the hospital. That’s quite close, where is he?

Kenma looked at Kuroo and saw the confusion on his face, he seemed to be trouble and lost to the situation. He sighed and asked him if he’s okay for them to talk to an isolated place where no one can hear them.

Kuroo just followed Kenma and felt like he’s someone from another world who doesn’t know anything… wait another world? Kuroo glanced at Kenma and seems different than before he doesn’t wear a jacket like he used to before, just a simple gray loosen shirt, black sleeveless coat and blue pants… wait are those piercings on his ears and a tattoo on his neck?!

Once they arrived at the park, Kuroo could only see pets with their owners and some adults jogging. Kenma thanked that today is a weekday and mosr adults have gone to work so the park won’t be packed with crowds, he hated them. Kenma led Kuroo to a bench near the fountain where not a single person is near them. Kuroo felt at ease here, the park in Tokyo was too crowded that he can’t find a single space to where he can relax but this place was like just made for him.. You can only see few women with their children, dogs with their owners and people jogging and wind made the tree branches dance bringing in fresh air with no pollution, it was too cold so he thought it’s almost winter—Wait, winter? Tokyo? Where is he?

Kuroo broke the silence atmosphere between them, it was already awkward “So… somehow I’m lost and you’re not Kenma… the Kenma I know doesn’t wear piercings and he hates standing out.”

“I’m pretty sure I was born with the name Kozume Kenma”

“No, like I said you’re not him, you’re—”

“The opposite of him?”

Kuroo paused and this Kenma have a point. They are the exact opposite, one who hates standing out and this guy likes to stand out—heck! He's wearing that’s  _ really  _ standing him out more.

“First thing first, where am I? I’m not in Tokyo, aren’t I? And who are you really?”

“Like I said… I’m Kozume—wait, Tokyo? You’re in Miyagi”

He jump out of his seat “Miyagi?!” When the hell did he get from Tokyo to Miyagi in one night?

Kuroo was dumbfounded to his situation. What the hell… First he met Akiteru who doesn’t remember him, next Kenma who's soo different and now he’s in Miyagi, what’s next…

Wait!

“K-Kenma… what’s on your mind, do you have any idea to what's happening here?” he doesn’t get it anymore and perhaps this Kenma knows something, he just hope he won’t hear another ridiculous thing.

“Uh… you’re not Kuroo that I know because you’re way more… kinder”

“Kinder?”

“Yeah, the Kuroo in this world is different from you and like what you said to me before ‘opposite’ so did that solve your question?”

“Ohh is that so—World?!”

“You just noticed that? I’ve been mentioning in quite a few times before. But yeah, ‘this world’ so it could mean that you’re not from this world. Ah but before you ask your questions like ‘What the hell does that mean’ I’ll say it: You said that you’re Kenma is the opposite of me and I said that you’re opposite from the Kuroo here. Then there’s Akiteru-san who don’t know you and you said he’s supposed to hate you… Ah also, you said that you’re already 22 years old in your world right? You’re currently 18 now, does that explain your question?”

Kuroo slumped back on his seat and put his hands on his face, he inhaled “Everything… has been answered no wonder my height has become smaller and I look young now and I believe you because Kenma doesn’t talk more than one sentence!”

Then that means he’s in another world? How the hell did that happened? It’s like he’s in one of those movies he watched that the main characters travels time and space… Does that mean that he’s…!

“I don’t know what strange things are in your mind again but please stop it, you’re not helping” he doesn’t even want to find out what Kuroo’s thinking to what’s happening to his situation.

“Okay, I need to re-arrange my thoughts: I woke up and I found Akiteru-san who doesn’t know who I am. I met you and I found out I’m not in Tokyo but in Miyagi and I found out about myself in this world who’s also the opposite of me… but how did that happened…” he finally understand his situation and everything is just so casual. He tried to recall back before all of this happened… the apartment! But wait, the apartment is not a teleportation… did he just remember that Kei had a small shrine on the wall?  THE SMALL SHRINE!!

“THAT’S IT!!” Kuroo exclaimed in a loud voice which made Kenma jumped out in shock beside him.

“W-What?”

“The small shrine in our apartment! The gods might’ve been the ones who sent me here to give me a second chance!”

“Huh? Second chance? Gods?” what’s this guy talking about? He is the opposite of the Kuroo here but they share a similarity… their weirdness when they’re focused on one thing.

He sighed “Probably they really did gave you a second chance. The gods did have become more closer to us especially that they started listening to our prayers”

Kuroo narrowed his eyes at Kenma “Hey, how come your accepting this so easily? Aren’t you supposed to be weird out too?”

Probably the Kenma he knows won’t believe this so easily because he’s more of a realist and what’s happening to him is nothing can be called ‘real’. This Kenma… might be a little cute.

“That’s because your situation is similar to one of my games that I played before”

“So you’re treating me like one of your characters in your game?!”

“That’s pretty much the half of my reason”

_ ‘Okay, this guy really isn’t cute! I take that back!’ _

“Fine then… To avoid any more of confusion in for me, I decided to call this world of yours ‘2nd’ and mine ‘1st’ and I’ll call you ‘Alter Kenma’ because your an alternate of the Kenma in my world. Starting now I’ll call all the people I know with ‘Alter’”

“Well I guess I have no room to argue there since this is your opinion”

“So what are the other things I should know about this world?” Kuroo isn’t used to Kenma in this world, he’s the complete opposite of him! He changed the topic to avoid more of his life being compared to his games .

“I think it’s my turn to ask questions this time. Why did you come here for? I’m sure the gods didn’t send you here for no reason… so what’s this ‘second chance’ you’re talking about?”

This guy seem bossy but he’s right, he never told him about his world where he came from so he told Alter Kenma everything, including his meeting with Kei, how much their relationship have changed, his engagement, and Kei’s death. Kenma listened to his story, he never said anything like anything harsh. I guess he’s a caring guy when it comes to people’s problems.

“I guess you became an even more idiot than what I expected”

He take those words back… again.

“I think it’s also fine to tell you what kind of world this is”

‘Kind’? What’s he talking about? Is this world different from his? Not just the opposite personalities?

Alter Kenma inhaled and exhaled first before telling Kuroo that might shock him to the core “Did you know that males can get pregnant in the 2nd world?” that’s more like reminding someone what he doesn’t know instead of giving information. That was a mistake, he should have started with ‘The women aren’t the only once who can give birth to children nowadays…’.

Alter Kenma waited for Kuroo’s exclamation again but he heard nothing so he looked at him and surprised that he froze with his mouth in gap.

Alter Kenma clapped his hands close to Kuroo’s face to snapped out of his paralyzed thoughts. “That’s even more beyond to what happened to me”

“Calm down and let me explain in detailed “All of us here are divided by 3 positions after we were born. Alpha, Beta and Omega; the Alphas have the highest position, it means they are considered the ‘masters’ and all of them have an easier life, than the two. Betas are what you called ‘ordinary’ they’re normal like you are and their position is neither high or low. And now the Omegas known as the ‘lowest’ of society because of their heat and they’re the only ones who can give birth. That system is called ‘Omegaverse’.”

“I kind of get it now but I’m confused with the Omegas… why are they called ‘lowest’ even though they bring new generation to the 2nd world, is that what they supposed to call ‘miracle’ I mean men getting pregnant when they’re omegas is a gift for them—”

“It’s not a gift for them.. for them it’s a curse because their lives are bound to be ruined from the start”

“Huh?”

“Omegas have a cycle called ‘heat’ and that destroys the alpha’s control. Alphas have higher positions than omegas and they don’t want to get involve with the lowest so that their positions won’t be judged by others. The cycle ‘heat’ destroys it and Alphas became carnivores while Omegas become preys for them. It always happens every month for them but it was a good thing that doctors finally found a solution for an Omega to suppress his heat but they are still the lowest because everyone believe that they’ll make Alphas lose their positions by using their heat as an advantage”

Kuroo don’t know what to say next, it makes sense now about these three positions especially the Alphas and Omegas. But the alphas… aren’t they way too selfish and so full of themselves?

“I’m a beta so I have nothing to worry about but the ‘Alter Kuroo’ is an alpha”

He’s alternate, an alpha? He can’t be so selfish like all the other alphas right? Well, Alter Kenma did told him that he’s kinder than alter Kuroo so that does that mean…? Thinking about his alternate self made him him remember something important that changed the subject on his mind, the reason why he came here for.

“Um… what about Kei? I mean alter Kei, what is he and is he…?”

“Don’t worry, alter Kei is alive” he expected this question from him already.

“Really? This isn’t a dream, right?!” Hearing those from alter Kenma those words made him so happy. Kei is alive! He still have a second chance! Kenma stared at Kuroo’s face, he looks happy but he knows that the 2nd world’s reality is more painful than the 1st.

Alter Kenma narrowed his eyes at Kuroo “What are you talking about?” this guy’s imagination is way too big for an adult in an 18 year old body, wait he is an adult.

“But you just said…”

“You are the one who’s dreaming here. The Tsukishima Kei in the 1st world is dead but the Tsukishima Kei in the 2nd world is alive…”

“... did you thought of that you have a second chance?”

Kuroo avoided alter Kenma’s eyes on him, that feeling called ‘guilt’ “Yeah, I want to repay him. What I did to Kei before in my world is the worst. Even if he’s dead, I need to at least make the Kei here happy like we used to”

Kenma thought about how happy Kuroo is with his decision. But he needs to learn the truth or else alter Kei would get hurt from this man and he doesn’t want to see it again regardless he ans alter Kei used to be stranger but now they’ve gotten closer.

“Do you really have a second chance here?”

“Of course, as long as I don’t hurt alter Kei and I think alter Kuroo and alter Kei might be lovers here so this makes it easier” He was a lucky one and the gods are really on his side. This is the perfect chance to atone for his sins.

Meanwhile alter Kenma just stared at the ground with cold eyes, he finally told Kuroo his worries.

“What if I tell you that alter Kei never met you properly in this world?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My end notes in Chapter 1 got cut and I don't know why O.O but what I should have mentioned that I had another story "Moonshine" I posted this chapter instead of my other story because of writer's block but don't worry I will continue it.
> 
> By the way, thank you all for the comments and that really helped me alot and now I'm working Chapter 3, almost half and very excited to post it because Kuroo will finally face the 2nd World's system. What do you think will happen next? Any theories? What happened to Alter Kuroo?! O.O
> 
> A word of gratitude to Avaetin because she also got me new ideas for the story and she's right I have so many twists here :)) so look forward to it and I hope you will continue to guide me this story. See you again in Chapter 3: Second Chance in Another World? (<\--oops spoiler XD)


End file.
